One Minute
by aigis13
Summary: Rukia ingin menjadi seorang perenang profesional, tapi ternyata menjadi seorang perenang itu tidak gampang apa lagi tidak bernafas dalam air selama 1 menit! Itu merupakan hal paling sulit untuk dilakukan Rukia!


**Summary: **Rukia ingin menjadi seorang perenang profesional, tapi ternyata menjadi seorang perenang itu tidak gampang apa lagi tidak bernafas dalam air selama 1 menit! Itu merupakan hal paling sulit untuk dilakukan Rukia!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang dan ini milik saya seorang.

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** IchiRuki

Saya kembali hadir dengan cerita one shot! Yah lumayanlah buat refreshing otak yang mau pecah karena memikirkaan lanjutan fic yang lain heheh...

Yah mari kita baca!

Kalo anda mau me Review juga tidak apa-apa!

Saya malah senang ada yang mereview!

Happy R&R!

One Minute

Musim itu adalah musim panas yang amat panas yang rasanya teramat sangat panas (halah!) yap musim panas! Tau kan kenapa musim panas yang selalu ditunggu oleh anak sekolah? Jawabannya adalah! Pantai dan kolam renang! Kebanyakan anak sekolah pasti memilih dua tempat itu untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka ya tentunya setelah menyelesaikan PR liburan musim panas mereka.

Pagi ini sebenarnya teman-teman Rukia sudah janjian untuk piknik ke pantai dan menghabiskan liburan mereka di vila di dekat pantai, tapi Rukia menolak ajakan teman-temannya itu dan bermaksud untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panasnya dengan berlatih berenang, yah tidak diragukan lagi kalau sebenarnya keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga yang banyak menghasilkan atlit profesional se Jepang dan Rukia memilih olah raga renang.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari pertama Rukia kembali berlatih, kemarin-kemarin Rukia sempat berhenti berlatih beberapa saat karena ujian masuk ke SMA. Sangking semangatnya mau berlatih lagi Rukia lupa tidak sarapan dan langsung pergi ke tempat club renang tempatnya biasa berlatih dulu.

"Akhirnya bisa berenang lagi" wajah Rukia girang setelah sampai di tempat club renang.

Rukia langsung masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju renang setelah itu Rukia melakukan pemanasan lalu Rukia mulai masuk ke dalam kolam yang kedalamannya 1,5 meter, Rukia mulai membiasakan diri dengan keadaan air, Rukia pun mulai berenang tapi aneh baru satu gerakan saja Rukia sudah tidak kuat menahan nafas di dalam air.

"Kok bisa begini?" pikir Rukia.

Rukia mencoba untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya dan menahan nafas di dalam air, tapi tidak sampai 30 detik Rukia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air.

"Aneh!" Rukia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Ternyata ada sesosok orang yang terus memperhatikan Rukia dari balik pintu ruang ganti pria, orang itu terus memperhatikan Rukia sambil menahan tawa, orang itu terus saja memperhatikan Rukia yang menjadi-jadi. Rukia kembali menenggelamkan kepalannya, tapi karena dia terlalu memaksa Rukia banyak menelan air dan setelah itu Rukia mulai menyerah, Rukia keluar dari kolam lalu berbaring di pinggir kolam.

"Baru belajar berenang huh?" pria yang tadi terus memperhatikan Rukia menghampiri Rukia.

Rukia bangkit dan duduk di pinggir kolam sambil memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air.

"Bukannya kamu itu dari keluarga Kuchiki yang terkenal dengan penghasil atlit itu?" orang itu duduk di sebelah Rukia, Rukia melirik orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ternyata ada juga anak sepertimu yang lahir di keluarga Kuchiki" orang itu balik melirik Rukia, Rukia membuang pandanganya ke air kolam.

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu memang tidak berbakat?" orang itu menyindir Rukia.

"Mau membodoh-bodohi aku?" tuduh Rukia pada orang itu.

"Tidak usah emosi kan? Aku hanya..." perkataan orang itu terpotong.

"Menyindir?" kata Rukia.

Orang itu menghela nafas pendek, Rukia berdiri dan bermaksud untuk pergi ke ruang ganti dan kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Mudah menyerah...payah" kata orang itu.

Rukia tidak ambil pusing, Rukia kembali melangkah ke kamar ganti lalu mengganti baju renangnya dengan baju yang tadi dia pakai.

Saat sampai di depan gerbang gedung club, Rukia bertemu dengan Renji lalu Renji tiba-tiba menarik Rukia kembali masuk ke gedung club.

"Kamu kan sudah lama tidak latihan, jadi jangan mudah menyerah begitu donk!" kata Renji di sela-sela langkahnya memasuki gedung club.

Rukia hanya menurut saja tangannya ditarik oleh Renji, akhirnya Rukia kembali masuk ke dalam gedung club dan kembali memakai baju renangnya. Rukia kembali berlatih dari awal lagi.

Sore tiba berarti kegiatan club sudah selesai, tapi tidak dengan Rukia yang masih saja berlatih di dalam kolam renang.

"Dia terlalu memaksa" kata Renji.

"Bukannya dia itu memang payah?"kata orang yang duduk di sebelah Renji.

"Hah kamu yang terlalu membanggakan dirimu" Renji masih melihat ke arah Rukia yang sedang berlatih.

"Lho bukanya memang aku yang unggul di club ini?" kata orang iru.

"Kamu terlalu sombong Ichigo..." Renji bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke ruang ganti.

"Dasar payah..." Ichigo melihat ke arah Rukia.

"Hey Rukia ayo bangun jangan tidur terus hari ini kan ada latihan" Hisana mengguncangkan tubuh Rukia.

Rukia tidak mempedulikan Hisana yang terus menyuruhnya bangun Rukia malah merapatkan selimutnya dan mencoba kembali tidur. Hisana masih mencoba membangunkan Rukia, Hisana akhirnya menarik selimut Rukia.

"Haha! Aku tidak mau berenang lagi!" Rukia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang minta ikut latihan lagi?" Hisana duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Aku benci renang!" teriak Rukia yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Hey kasihan Renji yang sudah menunggumu dari tadi" Hisana menepuk pundak Rukia.

"Suruh saja dia pulang, aku tidak mau latihan" Rukia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ayolah hargai orang sedikit, cepat sana berkemas dan sarapan dulu baru berangkat ke tempat latihan" bujuk Hisana.

Rukia pun menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Hisana, setelah siap Rukia dan Renji pun berangkat ke tempat latihan.

"Semoga hari ini aku beruntung" batin Rukia.

Semua anggota club berkumpul di tepi kolam dan pembagian regu berlatih pun sudah di siapkan oleh sang pelatih renang Uryu Ishida, daftar pun dibacakan dan ternyata regu dibagi menjadi 4 kelompok yang terdiri dari 3 orang di setiap kelompoknya.

"Kelompok terakhir Renji, Ichigo, dan Rukia" kata Ishida.

"Hari ini sial" batin Rukia.

"Ayo latihan, jangan melamun terus" Renji menarik tangan Rukia.

Sore pun tiba dan kegiatan club juga berakhir, sebelum itu Ishida memberi pengarahan dulu untuk anggota clubnya.

"Rukia sebaiknya kamu perlu latihan lebih keras lagi kalu terlihat tidak konsentrasi, lebih baik kamu minta ajari saja Kurosaki yang sudah jadi perenang pro" kata Ishida pada Rukia.

"Baiklah" Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya lesu.

"Baiklah kegiatan club hari ini selesai sampai di sini besok kita lanjutkan tapi besok berangkat agak siangan sedikit sekitar jam 10 baru kita mulai, mengerti kan?" kata Ishida.

"Ya!" jawab seluruh anggota club.

"Besok jam 8 aku tunggu di sini jangan sampai terlambat!" kata Ichigo yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Rukia.

"Hm" jawab Rukia.

Keesokan harinya seperti yang sudah dikatakan Ichigo, Rukia datang ke gedung club jam 8 tepat. Ternyata Ichigo sudah ada di sana dulu dan langsung saja Ichigo mulai melatih Rukia.

"Ini adalah hari terburukku" gumam Rukia saat akan memulai latihan.

"Hm...kamu belum bisa menahan nafas dalam air ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yah.." jawab Rukia.

"Latihan kali ini kamu harus menahan nafas selama satu menit di dalam air" kata Ichigo sambil menyiapkan stopwatchnya.

"Baiklah..." Rukia masuk ke dalam kolam.

"Mulai!" perintah Ichigo, Rukia mulai menyelam.

"30!" Rukia mengambil nafas.

"40!" Rukia mengambil nafas lagi.

"50!" akhirnya Rukia mengalah dan mengakhirinya.

"Bagaimana kamu tidak bisa menahan nafas hanya 1 menit?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tidak puas.

"Hey! Kalau tidak mau melatih juga tidak apa-apa kok!" Rukia mulai marah.

"Kalau niat latihan tidak usah marah!" bentak Ichigo.

Hari-hari latihan pun dilewati Rukia dengan bentakan-bentakan Ichigo yang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya, selama berlatih Rukia hanya bisa menahan nafas maksimal hanya 50 detik padahal hanya tinggal 10 detik lagi Rukia bisa berhasil tapi apa boleh buat mungkin itu adalah batas akhir Rukia.

Hari ini adalah hari ke tiga Rukia berlatih dengan Ichigo seperti biasa Rukia datang lebih awal dan pulang lebih akhir bersama Ichigo.

"Hari ini sudah dulu saja" Ichigo berjalan ke ruang ganti.

"Ya..." Rukia juga berjalan ke ruang ganti.

Setelah mengganti bajunya Rukia berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di dalam ruang ganti, Rukia seperti mengajak bicara pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin.

"Aku memang payah.." Rukia menyandarkan badanya ke cermin.

Cklek!

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang ganti lalu orang itu dengan santainya masuk ke dalam dan duduk di bangku yang ada di dalam ruang ganti.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak" Rukia mengemasi bajunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Rukia membuka lokernya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh di dalam loker setelah itu Rukia mengunci lokernya kembali, Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Rukia.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan..." Ichigo memojokkan Rukia di sudut ruangan.

"Apa?" Rukia terlihat bingung.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mencium Rukia.

Tik!

Ichigo terus melumat Rukia, wajah Rukia makin memerah dan merasa tidak bisa bernafas lagi tapi Ichigo masih terus melumatnya dan tidak memikirkan kebutuhan oksigen yang diperlukan Rukia, tangan Rukia masih saja mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Ichigo tapi sayang ukuran tubuh Rukia dan Ichigo berbeda jauh sehingga Rukia tida berhasil.

"Ngh..." Rukia berusaha terus mendorong Ichigo, tapi Ichigo langsung memegangi kedua tangan Rukia dan makin melumat Rukia.

Tik!

Ichigo pun melepaskan ciumannya tapi masih bekontak mata dengan Rukia dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, wajah yang tadinya sudah memerah perlahan-lahan kembali ke semula dan akhirnya Rukia bisa bernafas kembali.

"Ternyata lumayan juga..." kata Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia memerah lagi bukan karena malu atau apa tapi karena kesal, kesannya Rukia seperti dipermainkan Ichigo tidak butuh waktu satu detik Rukia langsung mendorong Ichigo lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari ruang ganti.

"Ternyata lebih dari 1 menit" Ichigo melihat ke stopwatchnya yang dia sembunyikan di kantong celananya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Bodoh! Apa yang dilakukannya sih?" teriak Rukia di dalam kamarnya.

"Sialan! Kurang ajar!" Rukia memukul bantal yang sedang didekapnya.

Malam itu Rukia tampak marah karena Ichigo sembarangan memperlakukan dirinya seperti tadi sore, Rukia makin frustasi dan berulang kali dia sudah mencuci mukanya untuk menyadarkan kalau yang tadi sore itu hanya mimpi buruk tapi Rukia hanya bisa pasrah menerima yang terjadi, Rukia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan mebiarkan dirinya bermimpi.

Pagi harinnya Rukia kembali latihan di gedung club tapi tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin kali ini Rukia latihan sendiri dan hanya diberi sedikit pengarahan oleh Ishida.

Sampailah hari terakhir liburan musim panas ini berarti latihan pagi berakhir hari ini dan berlanjut seperti biasanya. Sejak insiden itu Rukia tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Ichigo, tapi hari terakhir ini Rukia bermaksud untuk berterima kasih pada Ichigo karena sudah melatihnya tentunya tentang insiden itu tidak termasuk dalam hitungan.

Rukia memutuskan untuk mengatakan terima kasih setelah kegiatan club selesai. Sore hari pun tiba dan kegiatan club juga berakhir, semua anggota club sudah pulang terkecuali Rukia yang masih menunggu Ichigo di bangku penonton di dalam gedung, beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo keluar dari ruang ganti, Rukia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat melihat Ichigo mendekat, tapi walaupun Ichigo melihat Rukia, Ichigo tidak memperdulikannya dan hanya melewati Rukia.

"Ichigo" panggil Rukia.

"Apa?" Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, Rukia menghampiri Ichigo dan berdiri di depannya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah melatihku" Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu" kata Ichigo dingin.

"Ke-kenapa?" Rukia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Karena aku tidak butuh terima kasih" Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia lalu mendekatkannya hingga jarak mereka terputus.

"'Curang..."

===================================END==================================

Muhahahahahahah baru kali ini saya membuat fic romance yang aneh seperti ini!

Haduh buatnya sampe blushing-blushing mulu! Tengah malem lagi! Haduh pikiran saya itu kalo tengah malem itu emang sering bagus untuk buat fic! Hehehe

Yah sekianlah!

Oh iya! Saya ada kartu ucapan maaf untuk para author yang sudah mereview fic-fic saya!

MAAF SAYA TIDAK MEREVIEW FIC ANDA SEKALIAN! Padahal anda sudah mereview fic saya.

SEKALI LAGI SAYA MINTA MAAF!

Mohon jangan menganggap saya author yang sombong.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Dan bagi author yanng tersinggung karena perkataan saya, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!

MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA SUDAH MENYINGGUNG PERASAAN ANDA!

Lalu fic lain mungkin akan bersambung lama maaf sekali!

Kapan-kapan saya pasti akan mereview fic anda!

Maaf ya?


End file.
